Love and War
by gunnnahunna
Summary: Summary: Fed up with Harry and his childish games Draco comes up with the ultimate prank to get potter back and end it all. Please review :) it's my first story. Will be continued!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a brand new year at hogwarts. New beginnings, new people (in a way) and everything just seems better. Its the last year for Merlin's sakes. It might not suck so bad this year.

Like usual, we start the year off with the sorting of the first years, a horribly boring task, and thankfully the feast right after. Now when I said new people, I didn't really mean new people, besides the first years of course, but there are a few people in particular who have... changed. Not that I care, but Potter has definitely changed for the better. He's got some height now and is no longer looking vertically challenged and like a stretched out midget. Then his body in general is just divine- err I mean nice. Either his robes are too bloody small or he's been working out because you can see each and every perfectly built muscle through the thin cloth he calls a shirt. His skin is perfectly tan too, like he was kissed by the very sun itself. His hair is still a mess as usual. However, it's different, the way it falls gently into his face, dark and luscious. But then there's his eyes, his gorgeous emerald eyes. Someone must've finally told him to lose those glasses, so now his eyes absolutely sparkle like-

"Potter's pretty hot huh?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"Potter? Harry Potter? Are you bloody mad Zabini?"

"Oh Draco," Pansy chides, "he's not that bad. Blaise has a point. Potter does look rather-"

"Delicious," Blaise says, finishing her sentence.

Pancy giggles and nods in agreement, "Potter is very, very, very good looking. Don't say you haven't noticed when you've been staring at him for the longest."

"Pansy don't get your ovaries in a bunch. Potter's alright and just alright. Let's not over exaggerate," I say trying to stop the blush creeping up on cheeks.

And at this both Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes. Maybe Potter did become rather good looking, but that didn't mean anything. He was still a stupid prick... a very stupid, hot prick... a stupid, hot prick who probably had a very nice... whoops, there's my thoughts turning for the worst.

Eventually dinner was over and we all headed to our rooms to rest up for the night.

"Party in the Ravenclaw's common room, are we game?" Pansy asks.

"Party? With Ravenclaws though..." Blaise said unsurely.

"Even little ol' Ravenclaws know how to party, you guys. And there'll be free booze, why not?" Pansy told us. "Please?" she add, noticing our apprehension.

"Fine. We've got nothing better to do, why not get wasted," I said ending the discussion. I guess we were going to party.

20 minutes later we were up in the Ravenclaw's common room, dressed casually and ready to get our drink on, or at least I was. I had reason to believe Pansy was here for a very different reason because Pansy Parkinson didn't beg too often. Surprisingly, it was pretty crowded. I didn't go to too many Ravenclaw parties, but the ones I had been to were pretty dry. However, this one was pretty lively.

"Well, have fun!" Pansy shouted over the music as she scurried away through the crowd.

"That bloody wench brings us here and ditches us!" I say, a little offended, to Blaise.

"Oh Drake learn to have some fun. Let Pansy get her freak on. Look, there are actually a couple of hot guys here, tons to drink and look who's coming our way," Blaise tells me. I look in the direction of his pointed finger. Thank Merlin for the dim lighting because I'm blushing hard. It's Potter and he looks amazing. It's probably this god awful lighting, of course, but he looks incredibly sexy. This is not okay.

Like the amazing actor I am, I put on my best scowl. "Are you serious? Why would I want Potter when I can get anyone in this room."

"But can you get Potter?" Blaise ask teasingly.

"Can I get Potter?!" I say almost shouting. "Can I get bloody fucking Harry Potter? Blaise Zabini just watch me!"

I almost stomp over to Potter and end up bumping into him. The drink in his hand splashes a little and droplets land on my shirt.

"Potter watch your shit! You have one drink and you can't even handle that you bumbling fool!"

Potter rolls his eyes. "My dearest apologies, your highness," he says sarcastically, adding a bow and stumbling a little.

"Are you drunk, Potter?" I ask a little surprised

"Am I drunk, um... does it matter? Actually I think the question should be, why don't you shove off Malfoy?"

"Shove off? Why don't you-"

"You're so cute when you're mad Malfoy. How about this, so you can stop flirting with me, I'll get you a drink. Or you can have mine! As an apology yah know."

I snatch his drink from him. "I'm definitely not flirting, but I will take your drink," I say and take a big gulp. I immediately regret it. The drink is very warm and makes my whole body, from my chest to my fingertips, tingle. The room slows incredibly and I only want to giggle. "Potter what is this?"

He giggles and holds a finger to my lips. "Shh, a fairy gave it to me."

"God you're a stupid prick," I tell him but my words are so slurred that I'm not even sure he understood. Instead he grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"Let's dance," Harry says with a devilish grin that makes me melt.

"Oh yuss. My dancing is so hot, I'm so hot. Man it's really hot, like Africa."

Harry giggles at this, "Africa? Have you ever been to Africa?"

I shake my head and almost lose my balance doing so, but Potter grabs my waist. "I've never been, but I know it's gotta be hot," and as I say hot I stumble again. Somehow my lips crash into Potter's awkwardly and I can't help but giggle. What am I doing? Malfoys don't giggle, but I'm so drunk.

"My room is pretty hot. Let's go and explore that," Potter says slyly.

I make a curious noise and start laughing all over again.

"What was that?" Potter asks.

I roll my eyes impatiently and say, "A bloody zebra Potter. Don't you know your African animals?"

"Wow, you're so smart Malfoy. Teach me."

**I wink at him and lead him towards the exit. "In Africa."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before I even open my eyes I know it's morning. When I do open my eyes I begin to question myself, but then I look over at the clock and see that I have 20 minutes until potions start. Guess I'll be missing breakfast. But wait... that isn't my clock, nor is this my room and oh my merlin that isn't my arm. Did I kill someone last night?! As if to answer my question, the arm moves, snuggling closer into my side and that arm has a body. A very nice, fit body. A good head of dark locks too.

"Oh shit," I whisper to myself. It's Harry Potter. I'm in bed with Harry Potter. I instantly try to wrack my memory for how I could've possibly gotten myself into this horrid predicament, but I come up blank. I can't remember a single thing. How the fuck am I going to get out of here. Without thinking I start scooting out from underneath Harry's grasp, but he's holding on tight. After about five minutes I'm almost free. Oh baby bajesus I can taste my freedom like it was the stale beer in my mouth.

"FUCK!" is what I saw when I hit the god awful floor. Who the hell made the floor so hard. Only Gryffindor's would have crap like this. I'm pretty sure Slytherin floors aren't nearly as hard. Even though I don't fall that often.

"Draco?"

I look up and see Potter leaning elegantly over the bed, as if he were nothing but a mere painting. His hair gently falls into his soft green eyes. His mouth curved into a silly grin. The morning sun peaking through the thick velvet curtains rest on his body, making him look heavenly. And boy does he look heavenly, with only the sheets covering his most personal areas. Merlins, I wish I could remember last night, remember what exactly Harry's most personal areas looked like. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts, still groggy from the previous night obviously, only to realize that my most personal areas are not covered and begin to search for my clothes.

"Shit, Potter! What the hell happened?" I ask through gritted teeth, but he doesn't seem as upset. He only laughs and rolls on his back. "Potter answer me!"

"Man, I'm going to miss breakfast," He says in response.

"Forget about food, you overgrown fool!" However my insult only seems to make him laugh more.

"Malfoy, you know," he starts, licking his lips teasingly as he does so, "you're pretty overgrown... down there."

I probably blushed fifty shades of red, as I gathered my clothes and sprinted out of his room. By the power of the big guys above, the common room was empty and I prayed that the rest of the building was the same.

Somehow, some very wonderful how, I managed to make it to potions on time and I still looked flawless regardless of the fact that I wasn't able to do my hair. I sat next to Zabini who had this incredibly stupid smile in his face.

"What?" I spat, but he just shook his head.

Potter on the other hand was very late and got the usual scolding from Snape.

"Pretty Potter, spending too much time on your looks is making you late. Personally I think you should just stop trying altogether Evidently it's not working," Snape said cooly.

Potter just rolled his eyes and took his usual seat next to Weasley. Unlike this morning, nothing about Potter looked angelic at this time and moment. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was in little tufts sticking up everywhere, and his clothes were obviously just thrown on in a hurry. I must've been really drunk to have slept with that. Did I even really sleep with Potter. I mean, I can't remember a single thing from the previous night. Anything could have happened.

I leaned into Zabini so I could whisper, "Blaise, where were you last night?" and with those words, Blaise let out a roar. It was as if he had been holding it in for days and he instantly covered his mouth. Snape glowered at him, but simply continued on with his lesson.

"Zabini I am being so serious right now. What the hell happened last night," I hissed at that boy, giving him one of my best Malfoy glares.

"Alright, alright. So we were talking about Harry and how you could never get with someone like the chosen one, you wanted to prove me wrong and went straight up to him but he spilled his drink on you I guess. I wasn't really paying attention. Then you guys started to argue and you drank from his cup and everything was cool. You guys went off in the crowd and I didn't see you afterwards."

I could almost feel the drunken memories come back to me but they quickly slipped away. Desperate and almost begging I pushed on. "But what happened after?! Did you not even think to come and find me!"

Blaise chuckled, "Oh yes I did. I went looking for you when the party began to clear out. I couldn't find you- or Pansy. Fuck you guys for ditching me by the way. So that cute Seamus kid, he is awfully cute isn't he with his button nose and-"

"Zabini!"

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy I must ask you to refrain from your terribly interesting conversation so I can teach my class."

I rolled my eyes at this and as soon as Snape turned around I told Blaise to keep going.

"So yeah I saw Seamus and asked him if had seen you or Harry. Seamus starts laughing, which was so adorable, and said you guys had gone up to Harry's room minutes before. Saying something about exploring or some shit. Seamus ever so kindly offered to take me to find you guys and oh did we find you guys."

I simply threw my head in my hands, "Say it ain't so Blaise! Did you see us having..." I couldn't bear to finish my sentence so Blaise had to for me.

"Sex? not quite. We went up to Harry's room and... heard it."

"Heard?" I asked in confusion.

Blaise chuckled again. "You guys were breathing all quick and roaring and talking about 'I'm the king of this jungle!' I don't know what was happening, but it sounded pretty hot and heavy, so Seamus and me went to entertain ourselves other ways. If you know what I mean and left you guys to your African safari."

Even with my hands covering my fave I'm pretty sure you could see the blush on my neck. Not only did I have sex with Potter, but we role played, and Zabini heard us. I have never been so embarrassed.

Blaise patted me on my back, "Come on now Malfoy, Potter is hot. It's not that bad!"

I looked up at him with pure hate. "Not that bad? Not that bad, huh? Blaise... I HAD SEX WITH HARRY POTTER."

"Thank you for sharing that with the class Draco, would you also like to share your personal life with me in detention."

**I shook my head, seeing everyone staring at me. Even Potter was looking at me, with the stupidest smirk on his face. I hate everyone. Merlin's I really hate everyone right now.**


End file.
